hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5237 (19th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Bobby is angry after catching Mercedes and Liam together the day before. Jack demands an explanation from Breda. Brody tells Sienna that he has something to tell her, which she's not going to like. Breda tells Jack of Goldie and Joel's affair. Jack tells Breda that he's not prepared to be treated as a doormat again and leaves. Goldie tells Joel that she knows what she needs to do to fix that's happened. Liam asks Bobby to speak to him. Sienna is furious that Brody has had to delay their consultation with the surrogacy people. Maxine visits her and Sienna tells Maxine that they need to tell Damon the truth. Liam tries to make Bobby think that he didn't catch Liam and Mercedes kissing the day before. He manages to make Bobby agree to keep quiet. Goldie is horrified to learn that Breda didn't marry because of her. Goldie tells Breda that she and Joel would have split. Sylver is shocked to learn about the affair. Breda is relieved about their splitting. Goldie tells Breda that he needs to try fix things with Jack. She decides to go get Jack back onside. Sienna tells Damon that the hospital phoned and the experimental treatment worked. Joel and Goldie meet up in secret. They decide to make the best of having the house to themselves. Maxine tells Damon and Brody that the tumour is gone and Damon is delighted. Breda tries to talk to Jack but he remains furious with her. She tells him about needing to adjust to not living by herself and gives him a fishing book to apologise. When Breda asks for them to choose a new date for the wedding, they hug. Goldie leaves a sleeping Joel for work. Charlie tells Bobby that if he had been the one to catch Darren and Mandy, he would have told Nancy. Brody asks Damon to be the godfather of their child and Damon is thrilled. Bobby prepares to tell Sylver the truth. Maxine isn't pleased to discover that Damon wants to go away without her. She tells him that she told Sienna a load of lies and that the tumour has grown. Jack catches something whilst fishing in the pond. He pulls it up and discovers that it's a body. Breda arrives home abruptly and Joel hides in the kitchen. Joel heads for the door, unaware that Breda hasn't actually left the house. She tells him that he has betrayed everyone. As he goes to leave, Breda hits him in the back of the head with a bible, knocking him unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019